


perhaps some of them (despite themselves) wanted to be seduced

by kayteedancer



Series: November Challenge [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Discussion of Fabio’s chiseled everything, F/M, Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayteedancer/pseuds/kayteedancer
Summary: “What are you doing?”Darcy jumped in surprise, shoving her book behind her back and the back of the couch.“What?! Nothing!” she flushed, trying to look  innocent. And failing,spectacularly.





	perhaps some of them (despite themselves) wanted to be seduced

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late again; I’m so sorry everyone! But even though it’s late, here’s Day 24! The prompt was: _“What are you doing?” “What?! Nothing!” “...is that smutty literature behind your back?” “...no.”_
> 
> This prompt remained mostly intact, with some minor changes and additions here and there, but I think it came out well over all! It’s Sam and Darcy; how could it be anything less than fluffy?? (And if you’re wondering about the book I reference in the story, it is real and is by Miriah Minger if you’re interested. I have never read it myself, but the cover does feature Fabio and a woman in a costume that looks very similar to Princess Leia’s when she was captured by Jabba the Hut).
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you that have stuck with me for this challenge so far! Your comments have kept me going and I can’t thank you all enough <3
> 
> Feel free to come visit me on my tumblr (sleepeatdancedream)! I would love to hear from you!
> 
> And finally, here’s Day 24! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title is a quote by Margaret Atwood.

“What are you doing?”

Darcy jumped in surprise, shoving her book behind her back and the back of the couch.

“What?! Nothing!” she flushed, trying to look innocent. And failing, _spectacularly_.

Sam leaned against the wall, an amused smile on his face. “Really... nothing?”

Darcy nodded emphatically, willing the blush to leave her face.

“...that’s smut literature behind your back, isn’t it?” Sam grinned, sauntering towards her.

Darcy blushed and shook her head, pressing back into the couch to hide the book. “No...?”

Sam stalked toward her, a dark smile on his face.

“I don’t believe you,” he said, then pounced.

Darcy shrieked with laughter as Sam tickled her relentlessly. She squirmed away from him, tears spilling from her eyes, as Sam’s fingers found the book and pulled it triumphantly from behind her.

“Yes!” Sam crowed, and Darcy blanched a bit.

“No, don’t!” Darcy yelled and Sam turned the cover towards her.

“Captive Rose?” Sam asked incredulously as he stared at Fabio’s glistening chest.

“You’re _judging_ me. It’s not fair; I don’t judge you for the historical fiction novels you read,” Darcy whined and crossed her arms petulantly.

“Philippa Gregory is a goddess among authors,” Sam announced before he turned to her with a barely concealed smile.

“It’s totally fine if you want to read bodice rippers, Darce!” Sam exclaimed, sliding in next to Darcy and passing her book back to her. “If you want to read books with Fabio on the cover, far be it from me to tell you no!”

Darcy pouted and resisted his pulling her into him.

“You’re making fun of me!” Darcy whined again. “I don’t want to cuddle with you when you make fun of me.”

Sam chuckled and continued tugging on her hand until Darcy finally tipped into him.

“So... what’s it about?” Sam asked finally.

Darcy’s lips quirked into a small smile. “Do you really want to know or are you just asking because you don’t want me to withhold sex?”

“No! I’m totally interested in Fabio’s chiseled chest!” Sam stated indignantly, and Darcy laughed before snuggling into him further.

“Good answer,” she agreed, then flipped to the first page and began reading the book aloud for both of them to enjoy.


End file.
